


Memories I've Known

by caelumnoctis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Other, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelumnoctis/pseuds/caelumnoctis
Summary: I'm one, and I remember.





	1. Feeling

It's the day when my father first betrays my mother. The poignancy of the memory is purely from the sadness my mother displays as she assures me none of it is my fault, but it's my father's contrary opinion spilling from his lips that makes the memory true. 

I'm one, and I remember what I don't.

\-----

The sky smells of freedom, and it's from this field that it can be seen most clearly. 

I'm six, and I escape every moment I can. 

\-----

There's a girl and she's just like me, condemned in this mundane world. She shines far brighter than the sun ever could. One day, we'll leave here and make our marks in a world apart. I laugh at her sister outwardly, secretly glad she'll never belong.

I'm nine, and it never occurs to me to cherish the time when I basked in the light. 

\-----

I've been envious many times before, but this is the first I've had truly experienced jealousy. Consciously, I hope she'll be in my house, although I know in my heart we wouldn't survive. 

I'm eleven, and I'm on the losing side. 

\-----

Curiosity won over sense, and I'm sure that he was intent on saving his friends and not his enemy. Still, the results are all that matter.

I'm thirteen, and the injustice hurts. 

\-----

They say habits form identity, and that abominable word is routine in House Slytherin. 

I'm fifteen, a hypocrite like my father before me. 

\-----

We're marked, equals under our lord. I wear his recognition in my sleeve, a secret reminder that this world is ours. 

I'm seventeen, both condemned and free. 

\-----

This is the first time I have begged, despite my many hardships. I cry for my former friend and only her, because I know that he trusts only the darkness in me. 

I'm twenty, and consider us even. 

\-----

There's indescribable pain, then nothing. The mark fades, and it's proof that he isn't truly gone. 

I'm twenty-one, a living corpse.


	2. Seeing

You're one. 

You have vivid green eyes and messy black hair. There's a scar upon your head and it bleeds red. I leave without good-bye, because it isn't good-bye. We are destined to meet again. 

You won't remember me, but I won't forget you. 

\-----

You're six. 

They bought the stool so the lump could brush his teeth, but now you use it to reach the stove. Breakfast smells delicious, and it's a wonder you can carry three entire plates to the table all by yourself. 

There's no escape. 

\-----

You're nine.

It's been a week since you've seen light. You're pale when you return and the teachers buy the story of your being ill. Your short stature lends itself to the lie that you have a sickly constitution. 

All you see are shadows, because you are the brightest thing there.

\-----

You're eleven.

I talk at you in the only way I can, understanding that we'll never have a conversation, not really. 

You're on the winning side. 

\-----

You're thirteen.

How you did it I'll likely never be told, but I know it was you. 

You've made your own brand of justice.

\-----

You're fifteen.

You lie your way through the school year, but remain true. Still, you wear your heart upon your sleeve and expect others to do the same. 

You're no hypocrite, and it's what kills your godfather. 

\-----

You're seventeen.

I give you parts of myself and you walk to your death. It's the only way your world will be free, and you accept. I know you do. 

You're a condemned man, and because of it, free. 

\-----

My hair is black as it ever was, although the green in my eyes is from my father.

I'm one, and I remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15 Apr 18: This has been edited, although I'm still unsure about the shape of the piece.


End file.
